


Back to you

by KairiHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiHatake/pseuds/KairiHatake
Summary: first ever fanfic hope I didn't botch it... let me know? XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first ever fanfic hope I didn't botch it... let me know? XD

FLASHBACK~~~

Kakashi pov

On my way through the forest to the training field getting ready for the graduation exams, you hear a curious noise that sounded very out of place. Being as you were walking through the part of the konoha forest that no one lived in and for a moment you think ‘genjutsu?’. You pull a kunai knife from the pouch on your hip… but no it wasn’t… you put it away and hurry to find where the noise had come from just then out the corner of your eye. A pale pink piece of cloth catches your eye something was tugging it from behind a tree, you here the whimpers a wails of a newborn girl. Whipping around the tree staring at the little bundle in awe, “where are you parents…” thinking out loud. She settled down to a soft whimper hearing your voice and started gently cooing. You smiled at the sound then reached down to pick her up. She wiggled with excitement as you brought her to your chest, cradling her softly as you could. Having never held an infant before... she instinctively started trying to suck on your clothing, “is anyone missing a child…?” You called out desperately but all that answered was the fussy infant, irritated that nothing was coming out of your clothing. Sighing loudly, “what am I going to do with you?” You held her up in front of you with her furrowed brows and angry eyes staring down at you. If it wasn’t for the language barrier you thought she would start cussing you out. “I guess I’ll be taking you to my father first to get you something to eat…” You clutch her to you walking hastily to your house. Swinging the door open, “DAD!” he runs around the corner after hearing the crash, “What is it Kakashi?!” He sees you holding the little one to your chest. “Kakashi! You’re too young to be a father! Who is it?! We need to go talk to her parents right away!” You facepalm furious with your father’s assumption. “This child is not mine! I found her cradled in the roots of a tree out in the forest!” You turned away from him, the baby bouncing and cooing in your arms. He stared at the bundle in your arms smiling. Then with the realization of what you just said, a shocked look grew on his face “And you couldn’t find anyone nearby?” Shaking your head solemnly, “no it looks as if she were abandoned…” Your father walks up to you holding his hands out for the little one in your arms, knowing if you gave her to him. Would you ever get her back? You thought to yourself, ‘well I do need to get some training done.’ You held her out to your father as he took her in his hands, his eyes lit up instantly. He was absolutely mesmerized by her beautiful pale blue eyes. “I’ll look after her son go ahead with your training…” He rocked her in his arms as you nod with a smile making your way out the door. ‘Looks like she’ll be staying with us after all…’ “What is your name little one… I guess we will have to give you one for now…” Rolling your eyes ‘who knows what kind of name he will give that baby… hopefully she won’t grow to hate him for it...’ You thought silently laughing to yourself…

Sakumo pov

“Who would leave a little doll such as you by yourself alone in the wood.” You thought out loud only to be answered by a frustrated whine of a hungry baby, “oh dear your probably wanting something to eat aren’t you…” Laying the irritated child on the couch surrounded by pillows to make sure she wouldn’t fall while he fixed her food… “We don’t have bottles yet so I guess I’ll just have to spoon it to you until we get some…” Not that she could care any less as she continued to fuss wiggling on the couch. You chuckled to yourself as you brought some water to a boil poured some milk into a container, and let it sit until it was not to warm and not to cold for little one to handle. Picking the baby up cradling her in the right crook of your arm, setting the container on the arm of the couch you lean her up against you. Grabbing the spoon then bringing it to her lips she wiggled causing you to accidentally spill it on her. You chuckled though she didn’t find it so amusing “hush hush...” you said. She started fussing again a second time, bringing the spoon to her lips and she starts sucking the milk into her mouth. She wiggled in delight as she cooed, looking up at you with her icy blue eyes as if they were asking for more. Your eyes softened as you brought another spoonful to her mouth. It reminded you of the day Kakashi was born, just then the door swung open again. You looked over in surprise Kakashi was back, “back so soon son?” You continued spooning food into the baby's mouth. “Well last I heard you were giving her a name. I just came to make sure it wasn’t something she would regret the rest of her life…” You grunted annoyed “I named you! Am I so bad with names?” He smirked, “So what did you choose then?” You shrugged “I was waiting ‘til you got back to name her… You found her seems only fitting…” He looked surprised, “I see… well then… how about Kairi?” You looked at your son “How did you come up with that?” He leaned against the counter, “it seemed fitting to me with how blue her eyes are.” You smiled softly in his direction, “very fitting… isn’t it little Kairi…” gently pinching her cheek.


	2. happy birthday

It was your ninth birthday, awaiting Kakashi’s arrival back from his long day of training. You saw him walking slowly over the hill on his way back home. Impatiently grunting you could wait for him but you didn’t have the attention span to do so. Taking off in his direction running as fast as you could up the hill yelling,“Kakashi! Kakashi!” Only to realize it wasn’t only Kakashi. Not making out who it was but you knew all too well it was Rin. Hiding the your feelings for Kakashi, but he only saw you as a little sister. You knew very well with the incredible difference in features, from your eye color, to skin tone, hair, etc. Even though you two weren’t truly siblings, but this deep feeling of jealousy every time you saw the two of them together. Thinking it would have gone away over time but it didn’t and it never will. Stopping abruptly you accidentally sent yourself tumbling to the ground a few yards away from Rin and Kakashi. A frantic look took over their faces as they rushed quickly as they possibly could to get to you. The crumbled mess at the bottom of the hill Rin got to you first. Laying you on his lap giving you a look over. Kakashi kneeled over you seeing the bumps and scratches that now decorated your body. In unison they asked “Kairi are you alright?” You looked up at them from your dazed state. Raising your hand with a thumbs up, you smiled and said “Just peachy!” An embarrassed giggle fell out of you. They both laughed with you Kakashi asking “What happened Kairi?” You looked away from him with your face red “It was nothing. I was just surprised that Rin was with you today… What’s the occasion anyway?” Rin went into a bit of a silent giggle fit “Its your birthday silly girl! I was coming over to help you all celebrate.” You couldn’t swing it, Rin was a very sweet girl. She was so sweet sometimes even you couldn’t stay mad at her for stealing Kakashi’s attention away from you. Sighing “Oh gee that’s nice thank you...” You looked at Kakashi of course. It was also special because Kakashi had gotten the news he was to be advanced to jonin soon, but he didn’t want it to be a big deal knowing it was your birthday. He didn’t want to ruin it so kept his mouth shut wanting to tell Sakumo later. Whom you now called dad. “Let’s go then.” Kakashi said scooping you up in his arms you leaned your head on his chest, he was so strong he could pick you up with such incredible ease. There you were in trance again “DAD!” Kakashi called as all three of you came through the door. He poked his head around the corner of the kitchen “Oh there you a-- Kairi what happened!?” Kakashi let you down as you ran to Sakumo and gave him a hug “Nothing I just tripped accidently daddy.” Rin chimed in “Apparently my arrival took her by such surprise, she ended up tripping at the foot of the hill.” Sakumo knew all too well that you had feelings for Kakashi… call it a father's intuition... he smirked in your direction “Oh was that it now?” In a mocking tone “Yes that’s it!” Growling at his smirk that was growing into a toothy grin, “Well, well now… anyway we all must be going. It's time to celebrate your birthday I have reservations at your favorite restaurant Kairi.” Your eyes lit up “Yay!” Erupting with joy, “Barbeque here I come!” Everyone was laughing as you made a beeline for the door. Everyone followed behind you, finally all of you made it to the barbeque house. You tried to rip the door open but Sakumo stopped you, “Patience little one…” Causing you to whine, “Daddy!” He chuckled and opened the door for you, running inside you didn't realize a bunch of people there awaiting your arrival. You damn there tackled Gai into the ground, “Child the power of youth run fiercely within your veins!” He smiled brightly “Happy birthday Kairi!” Followed by everyone else. Asuma, Kurenai, Obito, and all of your little friends from the academy. Your eyes teared a little “Oh my gosh! You guys I had no clue you would all be here!” You giggled and everyone followed after smiling. Grabbing Sakumo and hugged him tightly “Thanks so much daddy.” He pats your head, “Kakashi helped bring it together little one.” Kakashi shook his head “No, no, its okay you don’t need to thank me.” It was too late by the time he got the words out you were already hugging him so hard that he was gasping for air. Everyone cooed in awe, he turned away from everyone in embarrassment “Thanks Kakashi!” He looked down, “No problem…” All of you took your seats at a table. You sat between Sakumo and Kakashi, the food was already on the table. Shoveling your food onto your plate while conversing with all of yours and Kakashi’s friends. Gai spoke to Kakashi “Did you tell anyone yet?” Sakumo asked with interest “Tell anyone what?” Kakashi hushed him furiously “Its Kairi’s birthday, Gai don’t bring that up you’ll ruin her birthday…” Sakumo shot him a curious look “It can wait til later dad…” He replied “If you say so…” Later on they brought out a cake about the size of you. Your eyes lit up “Dad its humongous!” He smiled at you “Of course little one only the best for my daughter!” You hugged him.


End file.
